The colour red
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Red. Everything she loved was red, it was her favourite colour from the moment she picked up that necklace. She was eight years old when it happened. She was eight years old when she signed her soul away unknowingly.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

000

She'd first noticed her favourite colour after picking up the strange necklace in the park.

Her small finger had gotten cut on something and dripped onto it, the silver of the metal shining brightly in the afternoon sun as her blood hit it.

'**Pick it up'**

She'd been startled at first, the voice seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at once, its deep masculine tone shifting into something softer, lightening as it continued sounding.

'**It's so** _p__**r**__e__**tt**__y, you should put it on…'_

It really was pretty…

'_Go on, just wear it, pick it up and put it on.'_

And so she had, she'd slipped the thin chain over her neck and never taken it off again as her own voice echoed through her mind, praising her for doing as she was told.

She'd been 8 years old then.

She'd been 8 years old when she signed away her soul.

000

Her dress during their first mission out of the village was her favourite colour.

As red as blood.

She'd seen a lot of her favourite colour during that first mission.

When Naruto fought Zabuza.

When Kakashi had fallen.

When Sasuke had battled Haku and when Kakashi had painted the ground with the boys insides.

She'd knelt over her teammate in interest, her finger unconsciously bringing some of the red liquid to her mouth as she watched his breathing pick up again.

'_You should taste it…'_

She should…

'_It looks so sweet…'_

Like hard candy.

000

She'd fought hard to continue wearing her favourite colour, going as far as claiming to it be a clan tradition.

It was worth it though.

At least she'd be able to die while wearing the colour she'd loved so much.

As the sword in her abdomen tore from her body, Sakura watched her blood rain from her form, pooling at her feet while all she could do was stare.

It hurt.

'_No it doesn't…'_

She was going to die.

'_No you're not…'_

She didn't want to die by this mans hands…

'_Then don't…'_

His red hair remained still as his bored eyes gazed at her, his puppet like features stoic as the older woman near her screamed for her to heal herself.

'_Fight…'_

But it hurt so much!

'_No, it feels good…the pain is good…'_

It…it didn't hurt, she could handle this.

'_F__**i**__g__**ht.'**_

So she fought, her side bleeding the entire time, her body not even registering the pain anymore as she sprang from wall to wall, her fists flattening everything that entered her field of vision. And as she plunged her hand into his boxed heart, she didn't even acknowledge the voices change of tone.

'**Send him to me…'**

She crushed his heart with her bare hands, her eyes fixated on her favourite colour.

Her skin tinting black as she did so.

000

She'd been just as shocked as he was when his attack didn't work.

But only because she was becoming very familiar with it, having just learnt how to do it herself.

Her shirt was soaked with her own blood, her chest bleeding just as badly as his, his eyes locked with hers as they stared each other down in confusion.

She just stood there, staring at him in awe.

Someone just like her…

'**You're both mine…'**

Someone who fought for the voice in his head…

'**And you will be…'**

He suddenly started walking towards her, his silver hair ruffled as he come to a stop just a few feet away from the frozen girl, his eyes looking to the chain that hung hidden under her shirt.

'**Forever…'**

"Who the fuck are you?"

000

He'd found her this time, the black and white just beginning to fade from her skin as he and another man walked into the ravaged meadow.

She'd been wanting to see him again.

After their last meeting she'd kept an eye out for him, her gaze always seeking out a flicker of silver, red and black.

It had been months though and she'd almost given up hope.

But here he was.

He'd just stared at her, a dark grin on his face as she stepped out of her circle, her hands automatically healing her wounds.

It was entirely unnecessary, but it was a habit she couldn't break.

'**You should be grateful I'm not sending you with him…'**

She'd asked to as he walked past, patting her on the back sharply and praising her as his partner muttered under his breath.

'**I don't think you'd look so bad though…'**

He'd said no, that he had an important mission to do for some fuck-wit. That he'd see her later if she stayed here and waited for him to get back.

So she'd wait, she had so much she needed to tell him.

'**Blown to pieces like he's going to be…'**

It wouldn't matter, she'd wait for him, and his partner would stitch him back together again by the looks of it.

"See ya Pinky!"

000

She'd waited for him for days, for as long as she could before having to return to Konoha to report her mission findings.

And when she'd gotten there, everything had gone to hell.

He was dead.

Blown to bits and buried.

His grave under constant ANBU guard.

'**Stay here…'**

She couldn't go and dig him up, she couldn't help him, and she couldn't get revenge.

'**Bide your time…'**

Because now they knew how to deal with people like her.

'**It'll rain blood by the time we're done with this land…'**

She never even got to say goodbye…

So she just sat down in her little home and cried, cried over something that never was, but could have been.

000

It had taken so long to prepare, so long to gather everything she'd needed, but she'd done it.

'**Do it…'**

As they were distracted, battling here and there, fighting between each other and the enemy, she'd drawn that oh so familiar symbol on the ground, hidden amongst the chaos. She'd needed a time and place where they wouldn't notice her, and this war had been her saviour.

'**Do it now…'**

She pulled the painstakingly collected bottles from her bag, chugging them one by one as the sweet red liquid inside quenched her thirst.

'**Kill them…'**

It had taken years to collect a sample from every one of her patients, from Konoha and beyond, but she'd done it, and with help from the voice in her head, she'd found a way to make this work.

It needed to be done fast, before anyone could retaliate and spot her.

'**All of them…'**

As her skin turned black and white, her kunai ran across her arm, cutting deeply as cries of pain filled the air.

'**Send them to me…'**

She'd kill them all.

She'd make it rain blood for him.

Because he'd never get to see it again.

000

Sitting in the barren wasteland that was once his resting place, Sakura sighed, looking up at the clear blood red sunset as it tinted the land her favourite colour.

'**You're mine…'**

She was alone now, the only one still living on from an era long forgotten. Times had changed, her people had died out, and the civilian population had flourished again.

'**And you're not going anywhere…'**

He was gone, the only one to ever seem to understand her, and he'd been killed by her teammates.

'**Kill…'**

She felt so very alone…

'**Make it rain again…'**

"I miss you Hidan…"

'**Let blood fall from the skies…'**


End file.
